Is It Love?
by Gatora
Summary: I know the title isn't the best. I'm not good at titles or summaries. Ray and Mariah don't know what they feel for each other, they want to talk, but the fact that their teams are against each other makes it hard. Will they ever find out? Last chapter up!
1. ch 1

**Ch.**** 1**

****

"Ray! You coming?" asked Tyson.

"Be there in a minute!" answered Ray.

'I can't believe it finally is coming to this. The White Tigers and the Bladebreakers are competing in the finals. I want to win, but a part of me says no for Mariah. What is this feeling I have for her?' asked Ray in his mind.

"For once, you're the late one Ray." Said Max interrupting Ray's thoughts.

"Wha-what? Oh, it's only you Max." said Ray.

"What do you mean only me?" asked Max suspiciously.

"Nothing." Answered Ray.

"Come on! We're going to be late!" shouted Kenny from the van.

"Coming!" replied Max.

'Maybe I'm just kidding myself. I probably have just become a close friend to Mariah, that's all' thought Ray.

"So Ray, what's this I heard about you wanting to go back to the White Tigers?" asked Max.

"Nothing. I still have White Tiger blood, but I'm a Bladebreaker." Said Ray.

"That's great Ray!" exclaimed Kenny.

"Hmm, I hope you're reliable as a Bladebreaker." Said Kai in his kind of cold voice.

"Don't worry, I'd never betray you guys." Said Ray. 

"Well, let's just not sit around and do nothing! Time to get to practice!" exclaimed Tyson running off.

"Wait for us!" called Kenny and Max.

"You get the benefit of the doubt." Said Kai.

"Yeah, thanks. I think." Said Ray unsure what Kai was talking about.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'I wonder what Ray is doing right now. What am I thinking? Do I love him maybe?' asked Mariah to herself.

"What are you thinking about Mariah?" asked Lee.

"Nothing." Answered Mariah.

"It's impossible to not speak without thinking anything. If you don't want to tell me, it's okay." Said Lee.

"Um, Lee?" asked Mariah.

"Yeah Mariah?" asked Lee.

"Do you think Ray will ever come back?" asked Mariah.

"Ray!? Why is it always Ray, Ray, Ray, Ray, Ray with you? He betrayed us! The White Tiger should be mine! How come you think more about him than the team?" asked Lee yelling.

"Sorry Lee." Said Mariah in a quiet, small voice.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I'm taking my anger for Ray out on you. So, sorry." Said Lee and then left.

"Oh Lee." Said Mariah.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ray! You beat me 10 times in a row! That's amazing!" exclaimed Tyson. "You didn't even use your bit-beast."

"The thing is Tyson, the White Tigers have seen that kind of move a million times. To beat them, you have to think of something original. Throw them off track, and then strike!" said Ray.

"I'll try that, thanks Ray." Said Tyson.

"Aren't you going to train some more Kai?" asked Kenny.

"What for? I already destroyed Max's beyblade 10 times." Said Kai.

"You don't have to let everyone know!" shouted Max playfully.

'I think tonight I should see Mariah.' Thought Ray. 'I need to find out what my feelings are for her. The only way to do that, is to see her.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'The only way to that is to see him.' Thought Mariah. 'If I don't find out how I feel for him, I might screw up.'

"Are you okay Mariah? You've been here since 11:00 am. It's 2:00 pm now." Said Kevin.

"I'm fine Kevin. Thanks for asking." Said Mariah.

"Okay then. I'll see you later." Said Kevin.

"Okay." Said Mariah. 'Now some quiet time to think. Maybe I should call him. Oh! That won't work! I don't know his phone number! Darn unlisted phone numbers! Might as well burn the phone book. It's no use to me!'

"I brought you some lunch Mariah." Said Gary.

"Thanks Gary. You didn't have to go to the trouble of bringing me lunch." Said Mariah.

"You're a teammate. If you don't eat, you won't be able to beyblade." Said Gary.

"You're right!" exclaimed Mariah. 'At the finals, I can get Ray's phone number since there won't be competition after it's over!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'At the finals, I'll talk to Mariah! If I find out I like her, I'll tell her! If I don't get knobby knees. What am I thinking? I'm Raymond! I don't get nervous over a girl. Even if that girl is Mariah! I'll be very confident!' thought Ray.

"Tomorrow, we'll show those White Tiger guys who's the best team! We're going to win this thing!" exclaimed Tyson.

"We can't if you don't let us sleep!" whined Kenny.

"Sorry Chief." Apologized Tyson.

What will happen next? Will Mariah and Ray ever find out their feelings for each other? Will Lee get his revenge? Find out next time on Is It Love?


	2. ch 2

**Ch.**** 2**

****

"I really want to talk to Ray. I'll have to make sure Lee isn't around though." Said Mariah quietly to herself.

"Mariah, remember, we make no interaction to the opponent. Got that clear?" asked Lee.

"I think I got it kind of clear. Why no interaction?" asked Mariah.

"We might not be able to control ourselves and end up blurting out our strategy." Answered Lee.

"What about after the battle? There won't be anymore strategy then." Commented Mariah.

"That's an exception. We can't however make friends with them since Ray is a traitor!" said Lee angrily.

"Ray, well…" started Mariah.

"Ray what?" asked Lee suspiciously.

"Nothing." Said Mariah quickly.

"Are you sure?" asked Lee.

"I'm sure." Said Mariah nervously.

"Hmm. I'm going to go practice some more." Said Lee.

'I really hate this rivalry between Ray and Lee. They used to be great buds. I still don't understand what happened.' Thought Mariah.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Why is Lee so protective of Mariah? Could it be he has feelings for her?' asked Ray mentally.

"Hey Ray, what are you thinking about?" asked Max.

"Nothing really." Said Ray.

"Okay. Time to go to the tournament and win!" exclaimed Max.

"You sound like Tyson." Said Ray.

"Ray! Can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Tyson.

"Sure." Said Ray.

"I'll try to keep Lee away when you talk to Mariah. Okay?" asked Tyson in a whisper.

"How do you know?" asked Ray.

"That day on the cliff. I know you 2 are friends who can rarely talk because of Lee. I'll keep him busy." Said Tyson.

"Thanks. I owe you one Tyson." Said Ray.

"What are friends for? You're always there for me, it's the least I can do." Said Tyson.

Ray smiled one of his rare, happy smiles.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'I wish there was someone I could talk to. Lee hates Ray, period. Kevin won't understand. Gary probably will be thinking about food. There's got to be one person I could talk to.' Thought Mariah. 'I know, I'll visit Ray. I just hope Lee won't notice I'm gone.'

"Mariah! Lunch time!" called Gary.

"Be there in a minute!" called Mariah.

"It's really good!" called Kevin.

'There goes my plan of visiting Ray. I'll just have to do it after lunch.' Thought Mariah.

Mariah went to the dining room. 

"Finally you came! I was restraining Gary from eating your meal!" exclaimed Kevin.

"Thanks. This is pretty good." Said Mariah.

"We have a victory lunch early." Said Lee.  "We got the best cook here to prepare it."

"How do you know we're going to win? The other team is pretty good." Said Mariah.

"Of course we will win! We're the White Tigers!" yelled Lee.

"Just asking." Mumbled Mariah.

'That's it! If Lee doesn't smart up, I'll join the Bladebreakers as well!' thought Mariah.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is going to be great! We'll have a worthy opponent to beyblade!" exclaimed Tyson.

"You sound like Kai gone hyper Tyson." Said Max.

"I'd never be that immature." Said Kai.

"Don't you have fun? Ever?" asked Tyson.

"There's no time for fun. That's what makes me the champ here. I take beyblading seriously." Said Kai.

"Whatever." Said Tyson.

"Ray!" called a female voice.

"Huh?" asked Ray when out of nowhere appeared Mariah.

"Ray, I need to talk to you!" said Mariah like there was an emergency.

"Why are you here?" asked Kai coldly.

"Who's talking to you!?" snapped Mariah.

"What do you need?" asked Ray.

"Mariah! What are you doing here?" asked Lee angrily.

"Lee?" was all Mariah could say.

"I figured you would be here. You weren't anywhere where you should have been." Said Lee.

"I was just…" said Mariah cut off.

"You were just going to betray your team by being with the enemy?" asked Lee with a piercingly cold voice.

"Why do you call them the enemy anyways? Opponents and enemies aren't the same thing!" shouted Mariah before she ran off crying. (I know Mariah fans might not think she'd cry, but wouldn't you in this situation?)

"Mariah!" called Ray and Lee before they glared at each other.

"What just happened here?" asked Kenny since he was away.

"Long story." answered Tyson. "A very long story."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"What was I thinking? Thinking I could see Ray without Lee knowing." Said Mariah sitting in an alleyway. "I'm pretty sure I love Ray. Lee would never understand that. I know Ray is the only person I can talk to. The White Tigers either wouldn't pay attention or would snap in my face."  Mariah was now sobbing like a water fountain.

"Mariah?" asked a male voice.

"Ray?" asked Mariah.

"Yeah, it's me." Answered Ray.

"I've been trying to talk to you for such a long time, but Lee just wouldn't let me leave." Said Mariah.

"Well now I'm here with no Lee to interfere. For the time being." Said Ray in a kind voice.

"Thanks Ray. What I've been meaning to say is…" said Mariah cut off.

"Mariah! Why'd you run off and what is _he_ doing here?" asked Lee about to snap.

"I came here because I see that Mariah has something to say before you came 2 times and rudely interrupted!" yelled Ray.

"You're a traitor Ray. I don't know why Mariah even wants to speak to you! You stole the very bit-beast which the White Tigers revolve around! Now it's time you paid!" shouted Lee.

"I don't think I want to be a White Tiger anymore Lee." Said Mariah before she ran off again.

"Mariah!" called Lee and Ray.

Oh my. What's going to happen now? Does Mariah really want to quit the White Tigers? Will Ray ever get to talk to her without interruptions? Find out next time on Is It Love? Please R+R. Thanks! 


	3. ch 3

**Ch.**** 3**

****

"Why does Lee always have to interfere?" asked Mariah while crying. "Why can't he just leave me alone?"

"Mariah?" asked Ray.

"Ray?" asked Mariah. "Finally I can talk."

"Try to talk fast. I think Lee was following me." Said Ray.

"So that's how he always knows where I am! He makes me so angry sometimes! What I've been trying to tell you. What I mean is. I…" said Mariah cut off yet again.

"Why do you keep running off?" asked Lee. "And what did you mean you don't want to be a White Tiger anymore?"

"Um. I. Uh. Don't like you following me everywhere! I'm old enough to go where I want to go and talk to whoever I want without someone following me everywhere I go!" blurted Mariah before she ran off this time pulling Ray with her.

"Slow down Mariah." Said Ray.

"Mariah!!! Come back here! Once a White Tiger, you're a White Tiger for life!" shouted Lee.

"This isn't exactly the way I planned for things." Said Mariah.

"What exactly is going on? Where have you been Ray?" asked Tyson stepping out of a van.

"No time to talk Tyson. Can we have a ride?" asked Ray.

"That's exactly what I was going to say. We have to beyblade the White Tigers now." Said Tyson. "Come on in."

"Thanks." Said Ray.

"Me too?" asked Mariah.

"Ray did ask "Can _we_ have a ride." Come on in." said Tyson.

"Phew. I didn't know Lee was even that fast." Said Mariah.

"You'd be surprised. That's Lee at minimum speed. He can run up to 70 km/h for 1 hour." Said Ray.

"Wow. I'm glad we're in a van." Said Mariah.

"What's she doing here?" asked Kai coldly.

"Can't you be nice for once Kai?" asked Tyson.

"Hmph." Answered Kai.

"Hey Tyson, check out what the Chief did to my blade. It's got a rating of 3 on everything!" exclaimed Max.

"That is pretty good." Said Tyson impressed.

"It'd be better if it was 4." Said Kai.

"Can't you be grateful with what you have?" asked Tyson.

"No." answered Kai.

"You're an ungrateful…" said Tyson cut off.

"Let's stop there Tyson." Said Max.

"What are you going to do Mariah?" asked Ray.

"What do you mean?" asked Mariah.

"Are you going to beyblade for the White tigers or sit out?" asked Ray.

"I'm not a White Tiger anymore. Lee took out everything good about being a White Tiger and flushed it down a toilet! He took away the spirit of beyblading." Said Mariah.

"You're not a White Tiger anymore?" asked everyone (even Kai)in shock.

"What do you mean not a White Tiger anymore?" asked Tyson.

"I quit. There's no point on being on a team where the leader takes too much control." Said Mariah.

"Where are you going to go now then?" asked Tyson.

"You know, there is room for one more sub." Said the bald guy who is the manager of the team. (Not sure his name. You know, the bald guy with glasses and a moustache.) 

"Really?" asked Mariah.

"Really. I think you would make a fine addition to the team. If you promise to beyblade in the finals for the White Tigers and then resign properly." Said the bald guy.

"Fine." Said Mariah in a disappointed voice. "If they'll let me."

"If they don't let you, you are automatically on this team if you wish." Said Mr. Baldy. (that's going to be his name until someone tells me his real name)

"That'd be great!" exclaimed Mariah.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lee?" asked Mariah.

"What?" asked Lee in a sad tone.

"Would it be okay if I beyblade in the finals for the White Tigers one last time?" asked Mariah.

"I guess. You'll have to tell the rest of the team yourself that you're quitting. Don't expect me to do it." Said Lee.

"Okay." Said Mariah.

"I'm going to miss you." Said Lee.

"Oh." Said Mariah.

"You probably don't feel the same way, but I love you Mariah." Said Lee.

Mariah gasped at this shocked. She couldn't believe it. The reason Lee had bee so protective over her was because he loved her. 

"Oh Lee. Sorry I don't feel the same way towards you." Said Mariah.

"Don't be sorry. Nobody can control who we do and don't love." Said Lee.

"Time for the beyblading tournament to start! This will be exciting! The Bladebreakers against the White Tigers for the title of champion!" exclaimed the announcer. "From the Bladebreakers, Max is up! From the White Tigers, Mariah. Now let's look at the stats, shall we? *5 minutes later* Beybladers ready? Let it rip!"

"The winner is Mariah from the White Tigers!"

(I'm not really going to describe the beyblade battles except for the one with Ray and Lee.)

"Next up from the Bladebreakers is Tyson! And from the White Tigers, Gary!" exclaimed the announcer. "Beybladers ready? Let it rip!"

"Dragoon, storm attack!" commanded Tyson.

"Sorry Gary, but your beyblade is outta the bowl! The winner is Tyson from the Bladebreakers!"

"From the Bladebreakers, Ray is up! From the White Tigers, Lee is up. Beybladers ready? Let it rip!"

What's going to happen now? Who'll win? Will Mariah and Ray ever get to talk? Find out next time on Is It Love? Please R/R.


	4. ch 4

**Ch.**** 4**

****

"Let it rip!" shouted Ray.

"Galleon, attack!" ordered Lee.

'What? He's using his bit-beast on the first shot? What's his angle?' asked Ray to himself.

"Galleon, tiger claw!" ordered Lee.

"That's not the real tiger claw. Only Drigger can do it properly. If Lee wants to play battle of the bit-beasts, we'll do that. Drigger, attack!" ordered Ray.

"What?! He's using the White Tiger? How dare you Ray!" shouted Lee.

"I hope Ray will be able to win. I don't want him losing his bit-beast Drigger." Said Mariah.

"Don't worry, if I know Ray, he'll pull through." Said Tyson.

"Maybe so, but do you know Lee?" asked Mariah.

"Um, can't say I really do." Said Tyson.

"I'm sure Ray will win, but will Lee be able to accept that?" asked Mariah.

"What are you saying? He might try to take Drigger away by force?" asked Tyson.

"Exactly what I mean." Said Mariah.

"Drigger, finish it! Tiger claw attack!" ordered Ray.

"What?!" asked Lee while his beyblade broke in 5 pieces and his pupils shrunk like a cat's. "I, I lost. I should have won. How did Ray beat me so quickly? Grrr! The White Tiger should be mine Ray!"

"I won fair and square." Said Ray before he walked off.

"Ray! Come back here! Coward! The White Tiger should be mine!" yelled Lee.

"And the winner is Ray. Let me tell you, that Drigger of his can sure cut it's way out of trouble." Said the announcer.

"Ray!" called Mariah.

"Mariah." Smiled Ray.

"I knew you could do it! I knew you could!" exclaimed Mariah.

'I hope Mariah will be happy with her decision of leaving the White Tigers for Ray. I wish she liked me! What can I do to make her like me? I'll have to think of something. I won't let Ray take the White Tiger and Mariah away from me! Maybe I should send Mariah a bad note and sign it from Ray. That might work if I say something like Mariah, I don't thinik we should see each other anymore. I just don't feel the same way for you as you do for me. It's perfect! I'll just have to think of something a little better to write though.' Thought Lee.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Ray, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time. I love you." Confessed Mariah.

Ray was taken back by this a little, but managed to say, "I love you too."

"Really?" asked Mariah.

"Really." Answered Ray.

Slowly their lips met and they were in a gentle kiss.

'Ray! How dare you kiss her! I'd tackle you right now if Mariah wasn't there! This disgusts me to see him kissing _my _Mariah!' thought Lee.

Mariah and Ray gazed into each others eyes lovingly.

"Huh?" asked Ray.

"What is it?" asked Mariah.

"Listen closely." Said Ray.

"Someone's here." Said Mariah.

"Stay close Mariah." Ordered Ray.

"Okay." Said Mariah.

'Oh no! They know I'm here! I better split!' thought Lee.

"Whoever it was, seems to be gone now." Said Ray.

"Maybe we should get out of the park." Said Mariah.

"You're right. It's getting late." Said Ray.

"There you two are! I've been looking all over town for you. Come on in the van. I'll take you home." Said Mr. Dickenson. (Thanks to K-chan who told me his name.)

"Thanks. Not a moment too soon." Said Ray.

"Thank you." Said Mariah.

"Not a problem." Said Mr. Dickenson.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Ray, Mariah, where have you two been?" asked Max.

"Taking a walk." Said Mariah and Ray at the same time, causing them to blush.

"Oh. Cool." Was all Max managed to say.

"I found you a spare bedroom and bed Mariah." Said Mr. Dickenson.

"Thank you." Said Mariah.

'I think now is the time to put my plan into action." Said Lee writing a note.

Evil, evil Lee! He's planning on ruining the sweet and cute relationship between Ray and Mariah. Very evil! Shame on you Lee! What's going to happen now? Will the relationship be ruined forever? Is Lee really going through with this? Find out next time on Is It Love?


	5. ch 5

**Ch.**** 5**

****

Mariah was in her room combing her hair thinking, 'I'm so glad that Ray feels the same way for me as I do for him. I'll keep stroking my hair until every single tangle is gone. Let's see, for the first stroke, he loves me.'

"He loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not." Said Mariah.

*3 minutes later*

"He loves me not! There's got to be another tangle somewhere here! Huh? What's this?" asked Mariah picking up a note. I read:

Dear Mariah,

I don't think we should be seeing each other anymore. I thought I liked you, but realized I love someone else. I'm very sorry I don't feel the same way.

Love,

Ray.

"What!? Ray doesn't love me anymore? The hair stroke was supposed to be for fun and games! Why Ray? Why?" asked Mariah with tears streaming down her face.

"Mariah? You in there? Supper's on the table." Said Tyson.

"Thanks Tyson." Said Mariah.

'If Mariah will leave me five minutes later for some other girl he just meets on a walk, I'll do something similar. He, he, he. This will make him very jealous! He'll be racing right back to me!' thought Mariah.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Mmm. This is so good!" exclaimed Tyson

"Everything is good to you Tyson." Laughed Max.

"No, not everything. I hate liver and onions." Said Tyson..

"Doesn't everyone?" asked Max.

'Time to pick which boy to get Ray jealous!' thought Mariah.

"Max, you're looking really good today. Did you get a new haircut?" asked Mariah.

"No, can't say I have." Said Max not knowing she was flirting with him.

"Tyson, you have a great sense of taste towards food." Complimented Mariah.

"See Max, someone appreciates my taste." Said Tyson naïve to what Mariah was doing.

"Kenny, it's amazing how one boy and his bit beast can create such powerful beyblades." Flirted Mariah.

"It's really mostly Dizzy that does the work." Said Kenny naïve as well.

"Kai, how did one beyblader get to be so talented?" asked Mariah praying this would work.

"I don't share my secrets with other people." Said Kai not knowing what she was doing while Ray on the other hand.

'What's she doing? Is she flirting with the whole team? Maybe I'm just imagining it. She'd never do that to me. We were meant to be.' Thought Ray.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

'Perfect, this is going according to plan.' Thought Lee.

Lee walked away and went back to his room.

"Uh, Lee? It's supper time." Said Gary.

"I'll be there in a minute." Said Lee. 

'Mariah is trying to make Ray jealous. She'll come to me next. Eventually she'll fall in love with me. It's the perfect crime.' Thought Lee.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

'Who could be next? I really don't want to do this, but Lee should be my next visit.' Thought Mariah.

"Mariah? Are you okay? You've been quiet for a long time." Asked Ray worriedly.

"I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be fine? Life is great!" stuttered Mariah since she was speaking very fast.

"You sure?" asked Ray with a serious expression.

"Uh huh." Said Mariah.

"Okay." Said Ray before continuing his meal.

"So Tyson, what do you think of the victory meal so far?" asked Max.

"I already said, it's great!" exclaimed Tyson at the end of his sentence.

"Wait till you try dessert!" exclaimed Max. "There'll be cake and pudding and ice cream sundaes. It'll be amazing!"

"Wow! I can't wait! Better finish fast then." Said Tyson stuffing all his food in his mouth very quickly.

Max smiled at this. He liked to see all his friends happy. (Not in the yaoi kind of way!)

"You're a pig Tyson." Said Kai.

"You're not even eating anything!" argued Tyson.

"I am. I'm making every bit last. You on the other hand will have nothing to eat while we're still eating our food." Said Kai.

"Hmph!" said Tyson.

'Okay, this is what I'll do. After supper, I'll go to my room, jump out the window and talk to Lee. It's perfect! Ray will come back to me! I never lose the one I love in five minutes!' thought Mariah.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Lee?" asked Mariah.

"*yawn* Yeah Mariah?" asked Lee.

"You know, I've been thinking for a while. Maybe Ray isn't the guy for me. It might be you! Is your offer still available?" asked Mariah.

"Yes, it is. I'm happy you finally saw the light. Ray is a traitor! You made a smart decision Mariah. We'll talk again in the morning. I got up very early today for the beyblade battle. I need some sleep. Goodnight Mariah." Said Lee.

"Goodnight Lee." Said Mariah before going back to her bedroom.

Oh no! Mariah cheating on Ray? She actually believing the note? Find what happens next time on Is It Love? Please Review!


	6. ch 6

**Ch.**** 6**

****

'Perfect, she fell for my plan.' Thought Lee. 'Soon Ray, I'll have my revenge on you. One step at a time. First your true love. Then your pride. I'll have to think of more things to torture you with.'

"Lee? You up here?" asked Kevin.

"Yes. What do you want?" asked Lee.

"I was wondering, do you think Mariah will ever come back?" asked Kevin.

"I have confidence. She isn't like Ray. She would do anything for her team." Said Lee.

"Thanks. Just what I needed to hear. It seems really strange not having her around." Said Kevin.

"I know what you mean." Replied Lee.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Ray, let's practice some beyblading!" said Tyson enthusiastically.

"Sure. Don't cry if I beat you again." Joked Ray.

"Don't worry, you're not going to beat me!" exclaimed Tyson with his beyblade ready.

"We'll just see about that!" exclaimed Ray.

"Let it rip!" shouted both Ray and Tyson.

"Dragoon, Storm attack!" commanded Tyson.

"Drigger, Tiger Claw attack!" ordered Ray.

"What? My beyblade! It's… It's… It's flying away!" exclaimed Tyson.

"Told you I'd win." Said Ray.

"I'll beat you next time Ray!" exclaimed Tyson.

"You can try." Said Ray.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mariah was watching Ray and Tyson through a window thinking, 'Ray, I don't know who this other girl is that you like, but I'll win you back!'

"Mariah, lunch is ready." Called Kenny.

"Wha-what? Oh, right. Coming." Said Mariah.

"Are you okay Mariah? You seem a bit spooked." Said Kenny.

"I'm just fine!" said Mariah nervously.   

"You sure?" asked Kenny.

"I'm sure!" laughed Mariah nervously.

"Okay then. You know, you're very lucky Ray loves you so much." Commented Kenny.

"Yeah." Said Mariah regretfully.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Lee?" asked Mariah.

"Mariah! Welcome back." Said Lee.

"Can you do me a favour?" asked Mariah.

"Sure." Said Lee.

"I got this note from Ray saying that he was in love with some other girl. Could you find out who it is?" asked Mariah pleadingly.

"I suppose." Said Lee.

"Thank you Lee." Said Mariah.

"No problem." said Lee before thinking, 'Very soon Mariah, you'll be mine and Ray will be history.'

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Oh Ray. How could you betray me like this? You said you loved me, and then you give me a note that says you were wrong. What's with you?" asked Mariah to herself.

"Mariah. Can I speak to you for a moment?" asked Ray.

"Why not?" asked Mariah dully.

"Why have you been acting so strangely lately?" asked Ray.

"How have I been acting strangely?" asked Mariah.

"You flirted with the rest of the team, there are times when I check on you and you aren't here, you get nervous whenever someone speaks to you." said Ray.

"I wasn't flirting, I was complimenting. I was most likely in the washroom when you checked on me and I do not get nervous when someone speaks to me." said Mariah.

"Well, okay." Said Ray not believing a word she said.

'Ray, why?' asked Mariah mentally.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Mariah?" asked Lee.

"Lee? What are you doing here?" asked Mariah.

"I found out who is Ray's new girlfriend. Apparently it is Alison Weston. I've seen them together before kissing. Sorry Mariah." Said Lee.

"No, it's okay." Said Mariah sobbing.

Lee went up to her and hugged her.

"Shh. It'll be alright." Said Lee. 'Alright for me, bad for Ray.'

"How could he do this to me? He said he loved me! Thank you for being here for me Lee." Said Mariah.

"No problem." Said Lee.

'Maybe Lee and I were meant to be together. Maybe I wasn't meant to be with Ray.' Thought Mariah.

'This is going perfectly. Ray will be heartbroken, Mariah will be mine and so will the White Tiger!' thought Lee.

Oh dear! What's going to happen? If I get at least 3 reviews for this chapter, you'll find out soon!


	7. ch 7

**Ch.**** 7**

****

'What's going on with Mariah? Why is she acting this way?' asked Ray to himself.

"Hey Ray, what's the matter?" asked Max.

"It's just that, Mariah has been acting real strange lately." Said Ray.

"I know what you mean. I've been seeing her jump out her window to go somewhere, sometimes at night through my window." Said Max.

"What!? I think I know what might be going on! You stay here. If anyone asks, I went for a walk." Said Ray running out the door.

"Wait! Where are you going Ray?" asked Max, but by the time he finished his sentence, Ray was gone.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

'I've got to find Mariah! I smell a dirty trick in the air!' thought Ray while running.

"Mariah, I was wondering, would you like to be my girlfriend?" asked Lee.

"Um. Sure, why not?" asked Mariah a bit hesitant.

"Great then. We are now officially a couple!" exclaimed Lee about to kiss Mariah.

'He's about to kiss me! Well, I guess since Ray dumped me, there's no point in trying to get him back. Lee isn't that bad a guy.' Thought Mariah preparing for a kiss.

'What!? Mariah's been cheating on me? No wonder she was acting so strangely. Why would she do something like this?' asked Ray.

"Lee? Do you feel that someone else is here?" asked Mariah.

"Yeah, I do." Said Lee.

'I got to get out of here.' Thought Ray while tears developed in his eyes.

'Probably Ray.' Thought Lee. 'Perfect.'

"Maybe it was just a squirrel." Said Mariah.

"Maybe." Said Lee.

"Oh no! I got to get going now! I'm going to be late for supper." Exclaimed Mariah.

"Bye then." Said Lee. 

"Bye!" shouted Mariah running towards her room.

'You just had to interfere, didn't you Ray?' thought Lee.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"I can't believe Mariah did that." Said Ray crying a bit.

"Can't believe Mariah did what Ray?" asked Tyson.

"Nothing." Said Ray.

"No really, what did she do?" asked Tyson.

"She's cheating on me. I saw her with Lee. They almost kissed!" exclaimed Ray while tears started in his eyes again.

"I'm sorry. Why do you think she'd do that?" asked Tyson.

"That's a good question. I intend to find out. I love her more than my own life. I'd give up beyblading for her! I'm not about to lose her in one day!" exclaimed Ray crying a bit.

"I hope Lee was responsible for Mariah's actions and not Mariah." Said Tyson.

"That's it! Lee must have done something to make Mariah do this! Thank you Tyson." Said Ray running off.

"You're welcome, I guess." Said Tyson.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Oh Ray. I wish you still loved me! It just doesn't feel right being with Lee." Said Mariah.

"Then why are you with him and what do you mean still love you? I haven't stopped loving you at all." Said Ray.

"Ray?! What are you doing here?" asked Mariah nervously.

"I want answers now." Said Ray with a serious expression.

"What about Alison what's her name?" asked Mariah.

"Who?" asked Ray.

"Your new girlfriend. The one you wrote about in this note." Said Mariah.

"I didn't write this. I didn't write anything! I love you and you only! You're my one true love Mariah." Said Ray.

"Then who wrote the note?" asked Mariah.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." Said Ray.

Sorry the chapters are getting shorter! I'm getting writers block! This is what I'll do though. I'll write at least one short chapter a day and post it! My goal is at least 10 chapters! It'll be hard, but I know I can pull through! Please R/R.


	8. ch 8

**Ch.**** 8**

****

'Oh no! Ray and Mariah are back together! There goes my plan of getting revenge on Ray! What should I do now then?' asked Lee to himself.

"Lee? Why are you on the roof?" asked Kevin.

"I, um, am stargazing!" lied Lee.

"Okay. The stars are pretty beautiful tonight." Said Kevin.

'Not as beautiful as Mariah. I can't believe she slipped through my fingers again!' screamed Lee to himself.

"What are you thinking about Lee?" asked Kevin.

"How lonely life can be." Said Lee.

"Oh." Was all Kevin could say.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"I'm so sorry Ray." Apologized Mariah.

"Don't be. Someone tricked you. The White Tigers have been known to be pretty good at manipulating signatures.' Said Ray.

"Still, I should have talked to you first to make sure it was true!" cried Mariah.

"When you're in that kind of situation, instinct takes over logic." Said Ray soothingly.

"So you're not mad?" asked Mariah.

"No, I'm not mad. Let's go find the person responsible for this. Who should be our first visit?" asked Ray.

"Maybe Kevin. He doesn't seem to like you that much." Said Mariah.

"Okay then. Kevin it is!" said Ray enthusiastically.

'Ray is such a great guy! I'm glad he loves me!' thought Mariah dreamily.

'I sure love Mariah. I wish I knew who wrote that note! It's someone from the White Tigers, I just know it!" thought Ray angrily.

"Ray? What's wrong?" asked Mariah.

"The fact we still don't know who wrote that note." Said Ray.

"I want to kill the person who wrote it!" exclaimed Mariah.

"Don't get that drastic. We don't why the person did something like that anyways." Said Ray.

"Good point." Said Mariah. "I'm still angry though."

"Same here. I can't believe somebody would try to separate us." Said Ray.

"Let's go visit Kevin." Said Mariah.

"Right." Said Ray. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Kevin?" asked Mariah.

"Mariah! What are you doing here?" asked Kevin.

"Start talking! Are you aware that somebody wrote this note?" asked Mariah.

"Why would Ray write this? He doesn't seem like the type of guy who'd do that to you. Even if he is a traitor." Said Kevin.

"So you never saw this before in your life?" asked Mariah.

"Never. Honest." Said Kevin.

"Fine then, you're off the hook." Said Mariah.

"Okay. Off the hook of what?" asked Kevin.

"Never mind." Said Mariah.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Gary, did you write a note to Mariah in the past 2 days?" asked Ray.

"No. I don't know where she lives." Said Gary.

"Did I write a note in the past 2 days?" asked Ray.

"How would I know? You never showed me a note and I never saw you." Said Gary.

"Fine then, you're off the hook." Said Ray.

"Off the hook for what?" asked Gary.

"Never mind." Said Ray.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Kevin is innocent." Said Mariah.

"Same with Gary." Said Ray.

"That leaves, Lee." Said both of them at the same time.

"Seems like the kind of dirty trick he'd pull." Said Ray.

"Yeah. He said at the finals that he loved me. I'm thinking he's jealous of you." Said Mariah.

"I guess we should pay Lee a little visit then." Said Ray.

Oh my! The story is almost done! So now they're going to talk to Lee. Wonder what's going to happen. Please review!


	9. ch 9

**Ch.**** 9**

****

"Lee?" asked Mariah.

"Yeah Mariah?" asked Lee.

"Have you written me any notes lately?" asked Mariah.

"No." answered Lee.

"Then how can you explain this?" asked Mariah handing him the note.

"This is signed by Ray." Said Lee a little nervous.

"Don't lie Lee. It's against the White Tigers code." Said Mariah.

"Fine! Here's the truth. I am jealous of Lee, so I wrote that note to take you away from him." Said Lee.

"I still don't think you would sink that low Lee." Said Ray.

"Where'd you come from Ray?" asked Lee.

"That's not important. What's important is that you did something that horrible." Said Ray.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just couldn't bear in mind that you had the White Tiger and Mariah." Said Lee.

"Still, that's no excuse for your behavior. Something like that could get you banned from the White Tigers forever!" exclaimed Mariah.

"I know. I got out of hand, and I'm sorry." Said Lee.

"What are you going to do about it then Lee?" asked Mariah.

"I don't know yet, but I'll make it up to you." Said Lee.

"What could possibly make up for this? I don't think there is any way to make it up." Said Ray.

"So then you're going to hate me forever?" asked Lee.

"No, I think I'll just let you off the hook." Said Ray smiling with his hand out.

"Thanks Ray." Said Lee shaking Ray's hand.

"Friends are forever, remember?" asked Ray.

"Yeah." Said Lee.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Where do you think Ray and Mariah went?" asked Tyson.

"I really don't know buddy." Said Max.

"Don't tell me they betrayed us." Said Kenny.

"If I know Ray and Mariah, they didn't betray us." Said Kai.

"Hey! Isn't that Ray over there?" asked Max.

"Yeah, and he's with Lee and Mariah." Said Tyson.

"I hope they didn't betray us!" exclaimed Max.

"I'm sure they didn't." said Tyson.

"I hope so." Said Kenny.

"I think we need to talk with Ray and Mariah." Said Tyson.

"What do you mean?" asked Max.

"Teammates tell other teammates where they're going. We need to make sure Ray understands that." Said Tyson.

"Don't start making assumptions Tyson!" exclaimed Kenny.

"Who's making assumptions? I'm just making sure Ray understands about being in a team means trust." Said Tyson.

Sorry this chapter is incredibly short. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Also, sorry for not updating in a while. I've been really busy with school! Today I managed some writing time. Please review! Next chapter is the last one! Boo hoo! Bye!


	10. ch 10

**Ch.**** 10**

****

"Ray! You have a lot of explaining to do buddy." Said Tyson with an angry voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Ray.

"Don't play stupid with me Ray! I saw you with Lee and Mariah last night!" yelled Tyson.

"Uh. Oh, I know what you're talking about. Let me explain." Said Ray.

"Please do." Said Tyson crossing his arms.

"Ray!" called a feminine voice.

"Mariah." Said Ray.

"I was looking all over for you Ray. Lee said he wanted to make it up to us by inviting us to a buffer." Said Mariah.

"What!? Oh I get it now. You're going back to the White Tigers with Mariah! I'll bet the only reason you wanted to join the Blade Breakers was to get Ray back!" shouted Tyson.

"No! That's not it!" yelled Mariah.

"Then what is it? We trusted you." Said an angry Tyson.

"Tyson, why don't you come down and let the guy explain." Said Max.

"Fine!" said Tyson crossing his arms again.

"You see, it's kind of hard to explain." Started Ray.

"Do you want me to explain?" asked Mariah.

"No, it's okay. You see, Lee loves Mariah very much. He loves her so much, that he'd kill for her. He wrote this note to Mariah pretending to be me, saying I didn't love her anymore, that I found somebody else. She got pretty jealous…" started Ray.

Mariah gave him an angry look.

"Uh, kind of sad. She pretended to like Lee, hoping that I'd be jealous and come back to her. That's probably why she was flirting with you guys." Said Ray cut off.

"So that's what she was doing. I was wondering why she was complimenting us all of a sudden." Said Max.

"So anyways, I found out…" said Ray cut off again.

"What I still don't get is, why did she believe the note?" asked Tyson.

"Lee is pretty good at imitating signatures. He could imitate mine in a heartbeat. So anyways, I found out and talked to the White Tigers with Mariah. At the time, I didn't know who it was, just that it was a White Tiger. Eventually, we came across Lee. We discussed the situation with him, and forgave him. He's trying to make it up to us as best we can by taking us to a buffer." Said Ray.

"So you're not going back to the White Tigers?" asked Tyson.

"Well, I was considering it. I was thinking, hey, I'm friends with Lee again, why not?" said Ray.

"What?!" yelled Tyson.

"Kidding, kidding." Said Ray laughing.

"Do you think you could do me a favour?" asked Tyson.

"What?" asked Ray.

"Bring back some dessert." Said Tyson.

"I got a better idea, how 'bout I treat you the buffer on one condition?" asked Ray.

"Okay, what?" asked Tyson.

"You don't sit at the same table as Mariah and I." Said Ray.

"Well in that case, can the rest of the Bladebreakers come?" asked Tyson.

"I guess." Sighed Ray.

"Alright! Yummy buffer, here I come!" exclaimed Tyson.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Is everything going well Ray?" asked Lee.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting Mariah and I." Said Ray.

"No problem." Said Lee.

"It's real nice of you Lee." Said Mariah.

"Anything to make it up to you guys. You guys were so forgiving, that I just had to make it up to you." Said Lee.

"Delicious!" exclaimed Tyson gulping down food.

"I think this restaurant will go out of business." Said Ray.

"Why do you say that Ray?" asked Mariah.

"'Cause Tyson, once he pops, he can't stop." Said Ray.

"I think you're right. Is there an off switch on him?" asked Mariah.

"I wish." Said Ray.

"Let's go get something to eat!" exclaimed Mariah.

"Right." Said Ray.

"Delicious!" exclaimed Mariah.

"What's delicious?" asked Ray.

"The sweet and sour chicken balls! They're so delicious!" exclaimed Mariah.

"They're that good?" asked Ray.

"Mmm hmm." Said Mariah.

"I got to try some then." Said Ray.

"They're over there by that counter." Said Mariah.

"Where? The only thing I see is an empty tray." Said Ray.

"Tyson?" asked Mariah.

"What?" asked Tyson.

"Did you eat all the sweet and sour chicken balls?" asked Mariah.

"Of course not! I ate half of them, and put the other half in my bag." Said Tyson.

"Ray wanted to try some of them! I wanted to eat more too!" yelled Mariah.

"I'm sure the chef is whipping up a fresh batch." Said Tyson.

"Ray is paying for you. You could at least save some food for him!" yelled Mariah.

"It's okay Mariah. I talked to the cook, and he said a fresh batch is almost done." Said Ray.

"You better not eat anymore tray fulls!" ordered Mariah.

"Yes ma'am. I'll eat the ones in my bag." Said Tyson.

"Good. You have plenty in your bag anyways. Why don't eat any other food?" asked Mariah.

"I was getting to that." Said Tyson.

"Hey Mariah, the chicken balls are done." Said Ray. 

"Yay! Sweet and sour chicken balls are so good! You have to try some Ray." Said Mariah.

"Mmm. You're right Mariah, these chicken balls are good!" exclaimed Ray.

"Told you! Mmm. I love these chicken balls." Said Mariah.

"Look who's eating all the chicken balls now!" shouted Tyson.

"We only ate 5. You ate 105." Said Mariah.

"You want to put your chicken balls where your mouth is?" asked Tyson not thinking what he just said.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do." Said Mariah.

 "Will you guys calm down and eat?" asked Ray.

"Sure, when Mariah stops hogging all the chicken balls." Said Tyson.

"Me!? You're the one who ate a whole tray!" protested Mariah.

They continued like this for the rest of the afternoon.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"That was a great meal!" exclaimed Tyson.

"You said it!" exclaimed Max.

"It would have been better if you didn't hog all the sweet and sour chicken balls!" yelled Mariah.

"Why you!?" shouted Tyson.

THE END.

What did you think? Should I change chapter 10? Please review your thoughts! Bye.


	11. Sequel Coming Up!

Important Note!  
  
Hi everyone! It's Gatora here. Since I got sooo many reviews, I've decided to make a sequel! I don't know when the publish date will be, but here's a heads up for the sequel. Spoiler: Skip this line if you don't like spoilers! The setting will be in the United States this time. That's all for now, Gatora 


End file.
